Chen's Sickness
by FbrKm
Summary: Chen sakit? Kira-kira gimana ya? EXO Crack Couple! ChanChen. Bad Summary. RnR readersnim*bow*


**Tittle : Chen Sakit?  
**

**Author : JH92**

**Cast : EXO's Voice Chanyeol ft. EXO's Funky Chen**

**Other Cast : EXO's Member+Yifan+Luhan**

**Genre : Romance,Fluff**

**NB : Aku bikin ff ini berdasarkan foto-foto Chen yang aku dapet dari beberapa sumber yaitu Weibo dan aku bandingin sama foto dia dulu**

* * *

Chen terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara berisik yang berasal dari luar kamarnya. Dilihatnya teman sekamarnya (Suho dan Kai) sudah tidak ada diatas ranjangnya, itu berarti mereka sudah bangun. Chen memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Dilihatnya para saudara-saudaranya tengah berkumpul mengerubungi Luhan dan Yifan yang berada di ruang tengah, sepertinya mereka baru saja datang. Chen langsung masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa ada minat sedikitpun pada kedatangan Luhan dan Yifan, kepalanya memang sedikit pusing dan pelipisnya masih terlihat memar. Bahkan salah satu fan berhasil menangkap memarnya ini, setidaknya ia masih bisa tersenyum saat konser akhir tahun kemarin dan meredakan kecemasan para fannya. Setelah selesai membasuh wajahnya, ia langsung menuju dapur dan mengambil air untuk diminum. Tenggorokannya benar-benar kering dan butuh air

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Chen menoleh dan mendapati sahabat beagle line-nya tengah bersandar di pintu dapur, Chen mengangguk dan menutup pintu kulkas

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Tanya Chen

"Sudah lebih baik dan sedikit hilang. Ayo ke ruang tengah" ajak Baekhyun lalu merangkul sohibnya itu

"Tidak usah, aku hanya ingin tidur hari ini" jawab Chen

"Kau melewatkan sarapan pagi ini. Luhan hyung membawa banyak oleh-oleh untuk kita" ujar Baekhyun

"Kepalaku masih berkunang, bisakah aku istirahat seharian ini? Jadwal kita kosong bukan?" pinta Chen

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya,"Baiklah. Sepertinya luka sekecil itu membawa dampak besar bagimu" canda Baekhyun lalu tertawa

"Tidak juga, hanya saja benar-benar sakit" jawab Chen

"Beristirahatlah, aku akan bilang pada Chanyeol dan Yixing hyung tentang keadaanmu" ucap Baekhyun

"Chanyeol juga?" Tanya Chen

"Yixing hyung adalah ibumu, dan Chanyeol adalah menantu Yixing hyung" jawab Baekhyun lalu tersenyum jahil

BLETAK!

"Kau membuatku tambah sakit kepala!" pekik Chen lalu memasuki kamarnya

Sementara Baekhyun masih tertawa di tempatnya, entah salah liat atau tidak, ia melihat rona merah di kedua pipi sohibnya itu

* * *

Lagi-lagi Chen terbangun dari tidurnya karena usapan di kepalanya, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati kawan-kawan satu sub grupnya berada di sekeliling tempat tidurnya. Ada Yifan dan Luhan juga

"Apa kepergianku meninggalkan kesan mendalam padamu?Sampai-sampai kau seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Minseok hyung tidak menangis saat kau pergi" balas Tao

"Ya! Aku lebih tua darimu! Jangan ikut-ikut Sehun!" pekik Luhan

"Mau memakai make up setebal apapun pasti akan terlihat memarnya. Sekarang makanlah" ucap Lay

Chen menggeleng pelan,"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan, aku ingin tidur"

"Tapi kau melewatkan sarapanmu" sahut Minseok

"Jangan-jangan sejak kasusku itu kau jadi jarang makan ya?" Tanya Yifan

"Berhenti membahas kasus itu ge, aku sudah melupakannya. Lagipula tindakanmu itu benar kok, hanya saja terlalu tiba-tiba" jawab Chen

"Lalu? Ya! Kau itu harus sering makan. Fansmu pasti akan langsung kabur saat mengetahui bahwa kau kurus seperti ini" ucap Yifan

"Meskipun kurus aku ini manly. Tidak seperti Luhan hyung" ledek Chen

"Katakan aku cantik, maka koleksi bebekmu akan hangus di tong sampah" ancam Luhan

"Minseok gee…" rengek Chen dengan aegyonya pada Minseok

"Aku jadi ragu kalau maknae di M itu Tao"

Chen langsung terdiam mendengar suara berat yang menyapa telinganya. Chen melihat teman-temannya sedang menahan tawanya, kecuali Tao yang langsung tertawa lepas

"Kau benar hyung, Chen hyung yang lebih pantas menjadi maknae" ucap Tao di sela tawanya

"Baiklah, kurasa Chanyeol bisa membantumu makan" ucap Lay lalu meletakkan kembali bubur yang sudah ia buat diatas meja

"Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana caranya, kau harus membuatnya memakan makanannya" ucap Lay pada Chanyeol

"Tenang saja hyung, serahkah bebek manja ini padaku" jawab Chanyeol

Chen mengerucutkan bibirnya saat ia diejek bebek manja oleh Chanyeol

"Si bebek sudah mulai marah rupanya, ayo pergi" ajak Luhan lalu menggiring teman-temannya keluar dari kamar Kim brother

"Masih tidak mau makan?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Aku hanya ingin tidur" jawab Chen

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan beralih pada ponselnya,"Lihatlah ini"

( upload_enewsworld_net/News/Contents/20130531/19905813_jpg[Tanda"_" diganti titik])

( tinyurl_com/o3e8cfq[Tanda"_" diganti titik])

Chen mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat dua foto dirinya yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol,"Kenapa?" tanyanya

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Chanyeol

Chen menggeleng

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap rambut coklat Chen,"Kau semakin kurus, foto pertama saat kita promosi Wolf, kau masih berisi. Dan sekarang? Kau sangat kurus" jelas Chen

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak berpikir seperti itu" jawab Chen

"Kau itu peduli pada member lain tapi kau tidak pernah mempedulikan dirimu sendiri. Lihat yang ini" ucap Chanyeol lalu menunjukkan foto yang lain

( ww4_sinaimg_cn/bmiddle/005EBDmmjw1entd5nh9hkj30zl0qn0vp_jpg[Tanda"_" diganti titik])

"Memarmu terlihat jelas tapi kau masih bisa tersenyum setelahnya. Aku saja tidak selalu tersenyum" lanjut Chanyeol

"Kau memang tidak selalu tersenyum, tapi tertawa" jawab Chen

"Mulai sekarang aku mau, kau lebih memperhatikan dirimu sendiri. Kau boleh memperhatikan member lain -tapi jangan berlebihan atau aku akan cemburu- tapi setidaknya urus dirimu dulu. Member lain baik-baik saja, tetapi kau jadi seperti ini. Kau mengkhawatirkan member lain tapi kau diam-diam membuat kami semua khawatir. Sekarang makanlah lalu istirahat, aku akan menemanimu" ucap Chanyeol lalu membantu Chen duduk

Lelaki jangkung itu kemudian mengambil semangkuk bubur di nakas dan mengaduknya sebentar sebelum menyuapkannya pada Chen

"Aku bisa memakannya sendiri" ucap Chen

"Tidak bisa, kau masih sakit dan aku akan tetap merawatmu disini. Pesan dari ibumu" jawab Chanyeol

"Ibuku tidak tahu kalau aku sakit disini" jawab Chen

"Yixing Mama" ucap Chanyeol dengan aksen Mandarin yang sedikit aneh

Chen tertawa pelan mendengar aksen Mandarin Chanyeol,"Aksenmu tidak buruk saat rap kemarin, tapi kenapa sekarang aneh?"

"Kau meledekku?" tanya Chanyeol

"Siapa yang meledekmu? Aku hanya berbicara kenyataan" jawab Chen

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menghukummu hari ini" ucap Chanyeol

"Memangnya apa hukumannya?" tanya Chen

Chanyeol memandang Chen dengan alis terangkat dan seringai di bibirnya,"Kau tahu hukumanmu sayang" ucap Chanyeol lalu memberi wink pada kekasihnya itu

Blush!

Rona merah mulai muncul di pipi Chen, ia memalingkan wajahnya guna menyembunyikan wajah kepiting rebusnya dari Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol malah menarik dagunya dan membuat matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata Chanyeol

"Jangan memalingkan wajahmu, kau manis saat seperti ini" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup singkat bibir tipis Chen

Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali menyuapi Chen sampai bubur tersebut habis. Setelah bubur itu habis, Chanyeol menyuruh Chen meminum obatnya dan lelaki jangkung itu berbaring di ranjang Chen

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chen

Chanyeol malah menarik Chen tidur dalam pelukannya,"Diam dan tidurlah. Aku akan memelukmu" ucap Chanyeol

Chen tersenyum dan menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol,"Jaljayo My Angel Voice" bisik Chanyeol

* * *

"Aigoo... mereka sangat manis" - Lay

"Ku pikir dobi itu tidak bisa romantis" - Baekhyun

"Tapi dia lebih romantis dari yang kita kira. Ah... aku ingin menjadi shipper mereka" - Minseok

"Diamlah, kami sedang memotret mereka" - Luhan

"Luge! Berhenti mengganggu mereka!" - Minseok (Sambil menarik telinga Luhan)

**END**

* * *

**Oke, tahun kemaren aku janji bakal ngasih 3 chapter dan baru terbayar 2 chapter di Will He? . Seriusan aku lupa, maafkan aku readersnim *bow***

**Awal tahun ini aku bawa ChanChen hehe :D Prihatin banget aku sama keadaannya, katanya dia jatoh kan ya? Baekhyun juga trus Lay sakit. Gak tega rasanya, gws buat mereka^^ Dan lagi, Chen lama-lama tambah kurus kayak lidi beneran. Bandingin aja sama Kyung umma disampingnya, beda banget seriusan. Oke, cukup cuap-cuap dari aku, jangan lupa RnR!**


End file.
